benio123o_plfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Konstantyn Wielki
thumb|left|Bitwa pod Mostem Mulwijskim , 312 rok Rzekomo przed Bitwą Pod Mostem Mulwijskim Kontantyna z Meksencjuszem stoczoną w 312 roku Konstantyn miał otrzymać od Boga Wizje według której na tarczach miał umieścić znak Chrystusowy. Miało to być dowodem i powodem ponadnaturalnego nawrócenia się Konantyna na Chrześcijaństwo. Jednak ten sam Konstantyn ku celom Propagandowym nieco wcześniej ogłosił że otrzymywał wizje od pogańskiego bożka Apoliona. thumb|left|Aleksander Krawczuk - Konstantyn Wielki , 1987" ... Oficjalna Propaganda Konstantyna głosiła już w roku 310 jakoby objawił mu się sam Apolion . Czemóż i obecnie nie miano by powtórzyć podobnego pomysłu ? Jeśli przed dwoma laty wyzyskano dla celów politycznych kult boga słońca , dlaczego by nie miano w zmienionej sytułacji powtórzyć , tak samo spożytkować symboliki chrześcijańskiej ? '" - Aleksander Krawczuk, "Konstantyn Wielki", 1987, Strona 83 Rzekoma Wizja od Boga dla Kontyantyna nie była niczym innym jak propagandą wymyśloną na rzecz Kościoła Katolickiego w latach późniejszych . Wiele lat po zwycięstwie Konstantyna w Bitwie pod Mostem Mulwijskim z Meksencjuszem , Kontantyn stosował nadal Pogańską Symbolike co prześladcza o tym iż nie był osobą nawróconą zarówno przed jak i po Bitwie . "'Na monetach i medalach Konstantyna z lat następnych, aż do roku 315, nie spotykamy żadnego symbolu, który można by interpetować jako chrześcijański, często natomiast występują znaki i napisany związane z kultem Słońca; z resztą mennice Konstantyna emitowały monety o tematyce wyraźnie pogańskiej jeszcze do roku 320, a sporadycznie nawet później." - Aleksander Krawczuk, "Konstantyn Wielki", 1987, Strona 83 Propagandowe znaczenie rzekomej Wizji Konstantyna jest szczególnie ważne dla Kościoła Katolickiego któremu Konstantyn położył podwaliny, utrzymującego że był on Chrześcijaninem, lecz Kontantyn przez całe swoje życie korzystał z usług Pogańskich Westalek i uczęszczał do świątyni pogańskich, co obala założenie jego nawrócenia prowadząci do wniosku że jego sprzyjanie chrześcijaństwu były decyzja czysto polityczną w zabieganiu o poparcie. O poparcie chrześcijan starał zabiegać się również przeciwnik Konstantyna Meksencjusz. "Jedno jest oczywiste: w świetle dostępnych dokumentów nie może być mowy o jakimkolweik gwałtownym nawróceniu się czy też przełomie religinym w życiu Konstantyna." - Aleksander Krawczuk, " Konstantyn Wielki ", 1987, Strona 84 W 313 roku Konstantyn I Wielki wydał w Mediolanie Edykt Mediolański przyznający tolerancje chrześcijaną w Imperium Rzymskim. Zwrócono też budynki społecznością chrześcijańskim. Gdy tak ja, cesarz Konstantyn Wielki, i jak również ja, cesarz Licyniusz August, zeszliśmy się szczęśliwie w Mediolanie i omawiali wszystko, co należy do pożytku oraz bezpieczeństwa publicznego, postanowiliśmy między innymi zarządzić to, cośmy dla wielu ludzi uważali za konieczne między innymi zarządzeniami, zdaniem naszym dla wielu ludzi korzystnymi, wydać przede wszystkim i to, które do czci bóstwa się odnosi, a mianowicie chrześcijanom i wszystkim dać zupełną wolność wyznawania religii, jaką kto zechce. W ten sposób bowiem bóstwo w swej niebieskiej siedzibie i dla nas, i dla wszystkich, którzy naszej poddani są władzy, zjednać będzie można i usposobić łaskawie. Ze zbawiennych więc i słusznych powodów postanowiliśmy powziąć uchwałę, że nikomu nie można zabronić swobody decyzji, czy myśl swą skłoni do wyznania chrześcijańskiego, czy do innej religii, którą sam za najodpowiedniejszą dla siebie uzna, a to dlatego, by najwyższe bóstwo, któremu cześć według swobodnego przekonania oddajemy, mogło nam we wszystkich okolicznościach okazać zwykłą swą względność i przychylność - Treść Edyktu Mediolańskiego, Konstantyn I Wielki, 313 Rok Kategoria:Nauki Kategoria:Kościół Katolicki Kategoria:Pogaństwo Kategoria:Chrześcijaństwo